


Misfits from Small Texas Towns Need to Stick Together

by fifthhollow



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root knows all about bad code but she also knows about exceptional code that appears once in a blue moon and when to best activate that code<br/>---or---<br/>Sadness over the life of Carrie White + sadness over 4x11 = THIS fixfic for both situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfits from Small Texas Towns Need to Stick Together

Root grabbed the back of Shaw's shirt and twisted them around quickly before shoving her with as much strength as she could muster into the small space of the elevator car. The sound of a grate being pulled down and locked and a shout of "Theta protocol!" was all that precluded the gunfire as Shaw watched in horror as Samaritan's agents found Root.

All Shaw could do was watch helplessly and grip the grate separating them. When the elevator had completely removed Root from their line of sight she turned and crouched next to Harold and growled, "What the fuck is theta protocol?"

Harold looked straight into Shaw's eyes and said with complete sincerity, "I have no idea."

 

* * *

 

Samantha Groves liked to experiment with people, not like the mad scientists in the books in that one section of the library that always smelled faintly of sweat and pizza grease and not like the kids in her class who shuffle around listlessly and stare at random things, no  she liked to poke and prod at people, much like she poked and prodded at computers, and just watch what they would and wouldn't do.  

It didn't take her very long to figure out that the high school, with its abundance of simple-minded hormonal teens and far too presumptive adults, was a wonderful place for such experiments. It only helped that most people in their little town have  grown into the idea that "Little Sam Groves" with her thin, gangly frame and unnerving gaze, should be left alone to go about her business. Of the few who did not shy away from her very presence, whether due to excessive stupidity or an unwarranted sense of security, were Root's favorite lab rats, Chris Hargansen and her clique.

(Sometimes Sam finds herself wondering about when, exactly, she began to divide her thoughts and actions into "Root" and "Sam" portions, but then remembers that Hannah could have never cared for Root and Sam could have never avenged her and leaves it at that.)

They were just so  _vocal_ about  _exactly_ what they were thinking and feeling. Not to mention the visible pack dynamics and differences in temperament and intelligence. To put it shortly, Chris and her little friends were  _perfect_ for Root to play with. Sometimes she found herself pushing them with no clear design in mind other than to enjoy their sheer  _responsiveness._

So, naturally, Sam noticed the pervasiveness of "Carrie White" in a good deal of the group's conversations which in turn led to her gathering as much information about the girl as possible. Unfortunately, learning about a living person required asking around. Fortunately, part of leaving Little Sam Groves to her business included an unspoken rule to just tell her what she wants to know as quickly and as honestly as possible and hope she leaves.

What she hears intrigues Root...And draws a little sympathy from Sam.

"She's the daughter of that crazy church bitch, probably just as nuts," the chef at the local (only) diner informs her. This, in and of itself, was not too enlightening as about a third of the of the women from the church Sam's mother brought her to would fall under the umbrella of 'crazy church bitch'. _'_ _Seriously  who performs a hail Mary every time a twelve-year-old enters the room?'_ questions Root, remembering one of the several women who would react negatively to her presence.

"Carrie White," one teacher said with a huff, "that girl is more trouble than she is worth, y'know? Almost every day she causes a disturbance. She never answers questions loud enough. Engages in little paper fights with other students and makes a mess. Hair all over her face so no one can see it. Damn near jumps out of her seat every time anyone makes a noise" _'A troublemaker? That was new,'_ Sam thought.

"Yeah, Carrie White, quiet girl girl. I think she was homeschooled. I heard the people at the district said her mama wasn't right to teach her. That's why she's going here now," one of the less scatterbrained office ladies told her in a slightly conspiratorial tone. "She's in here about every other week. Real quiet. It's always something between her and another one of the girls."

  _'So she's either a textbook case of rebelling teen or something far more interesting,'_ with that thought, Sam resolved to find Carrie White and have a chat with her.


End file.
